El Guardían
by Verito.S
Summary: Aquí y ahora juro que pase lo que pase estaré por siempre y para siempre ahí: Para Protegerte, Para Cuidarte, Para Servirte... [I&K]
1. Prólogo

Declaración de derechos de autor: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday y Sunrise TV. Yo ilegalmente tomo sus personajes y los uso a mi antojo n.n.

Pensamientos 

_-_diálogo.

_**El Guardián. **_

_Prologo._

_Por: **Verito.S **_

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

**_Entrego mi Alma..._**

_**Entrego mi Cuerpo...**_

_**Entrego mi Vida... **_

_**Y dejo mi Destino en tus manos...**_

_**Aquí y ahora juro que pase lo que pase **_

_**estaré por siempre y para siempre ahí: **_

_**Para protegerte...**_

_**Para cuidarte...**_

_**Para servirte...**_

_**Me entrego a ti... **_

**.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.∙.**

Una joven mujer corría por las calles de Tokyo, tan transitadas con siempre, a una velocidad realmente impresionante. La habían citado al Consejo Nacional de Estudiantes Universitarios CNEU, no es que la joven fuese poco puntual o algo similar, todo lo contrarío, se había enterado esa misma mañana que tenía una cita, la _maldita bastarda que tiene el colegio como secretaria _ le dijo cuando llegaba al institución pedagógica. Por culpa del descuido de la _maldita secretaria_ llegaría tarde y completamente impresentable para una reunión de tal importancia.

Jadeando se detuvo frente al edificio del CNEU, miro la hora y un poco mas relajada entro al lugar.

Buenos Días, ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?- preguntó la Recepcionista

Buenos Días, he sido citada por el Consejo a las 9:45 de esta mañana, piso 15, oficina 254- dijo la muchacha leyendo un papel blanco y entregándoselo a la recepcionista.

Muy Bien, el ascensor esta doblando a la derecha, mucha suerte.

Gracias, Adiós- despidió la chica mientras doblaba.

Jefe- dijo la recepcionista, sonriendo, por el intercominicador- esta aquí.

_Muy bien, oficina 250,251,252,523,¡Aquí esta! Oficina 254. Espero que todo salga bien_...

Permiso, ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó abriendo ligeramente la puerta de la oficina.

Por supuesto, pase señorita Higurashi, la estabamos esperando- dijo una voz masculina, dejando a la señorita pasar y sentarse frente a él- Se preguntará por qué le hemos llamado ¿No es así?- Higurashi solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- déjeme presentarme, soy Sesshomaru Inoue

Mucho gusto señor Inoue.

Antes de comenzar quiero verificar unos datos, hágame el favor de corregirme si me equivoco. Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tiene 21 años, estudia en la Todai y es soltera.

Así es.

Muy bien, todo en orden- el hombre se levanto y se dirigió hacia la repisa detrás de la mesa y guarda una carpeta que antes estaba en la mesa- necesito que escuche lo que le dire con total y completa atencion por que es muy importante y antes de decidir que hará lo pensara detenidamente, creame, usted es la mas indicada para el trabajo.

E-esta bien.

"Hace miles de años se creo la Shikon no Toma, una poderosa perla que entrega poderes ilimitados a su usuario. Esta perla fue creada por la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko, la que también fue la primera protectora de la importante joya.

" Cada 500 años nace una nueva Protectora, siempre una mujer, la cual tiene que dedicar su vida a purificar la perla e impedir que alguien la mal utilice.

" Es aquí donde entra usted señorita Kagome, todo parece indicar que es usted la nueva Protectora . Mi deber como descendiente directo de una guardiana es informarle su actual situación, el Youkai- gumi y el Hanyou- gumi están muy interesados en la perla, sin una nueva Protectora. Los tres grupos (El humano, el demoniaco y el Mestizo) lucharan por poseer la valiosa joya, lo que sería un caos total. Le ruego que acepte ser la Protectora, me comprometo a impedir que alguien la sobre exija en su entrenamiento, o se burle de su linaje, intentaremos (yo y el Consejo de Protección a la Shikon no Tama) hacer su trabajo lo más agradable posible.

" Verá. Si no acepta, tendremos que buscar entre las candidatas la con mayor potencial. Créalo o no, muchas de las participantes activas de la comunidad sueñan con ser la Protectora, es un gran honor tanto para ella como para la familia. Lamento informarle que no puede tener ningún tipo de relación pasional siendo Protectora, tendría que dejar de serlo para poder casarse y tener hijos, pero eso es algo que la perla decide, no me pregunte como. Podrá terminar sus estudios universitarios y seguir casi con su vida normalmente por los próximos 5 años, lo único nuevo será el entrenamiento, pero podrá llevarlo a cabo sin problema alguno, de eso nos encargamos nosotros.

Entiendo- susurró- lo de la CNEU fue una mentira ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, pero eso es algo que solo lo saben los de la comunidad.

Bueno..., creo que solo me queda aceptar- dijo cansadamente, temiendo lo que tendría que afrontar.

¿Acepta?

Aja-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Excelente, será contactada pronto- se levanto y Kagome le imito- a sido todo un placer Higurashi-sama – dijo haciendo una reverencia como despedida.

Lo mismo Inoue-san, espero verlo pronto- despidio de la misma manera.

Mientras salía del edificio meditaba su situación casi con humor...

_Con que Protectora... Este Mundo es de lo mas extraño nee? _Se dijo sonriendo _De lo mas extraño. _

_**Fin del Prologo. **_

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

_**Hoooooooooooola! **_

**_n.n no soy lo que se llamaría nueva en esta sección, fue en la primera que publique, pero no creo que eso tenga importancia, soy lo menos conocida que hay. _**

_** Inoue, no se me recorde uno que comenzase con "INU" coloque lo mas similar. **_

_**Bueno...este fic es... mmm... diferente a la serie, yo se que se parece mucho ahora, pero mejora enserio... **_

_**Espero de todo corazón que les guste, por que me quede sin dormir 3 horas escribiendo u.u. **_

_**No se si saben, pero están pasando por octava o novena vez (no estoy muy segura... saco la cuenta según las veces que he visto la serie) Inuyasha en el CN ... (de las cuales, es la 6ta vez que la veo, más lás tres o cuatro del Chilevisión U.U voy por la décima vez ya... ) a las 1:00 de la madrugada Chile( en Argentina , los mejicanos revisen en la web oficial) **_

Eso seria 

_**Feliz día de Reyes a los Españoles n.n que les lleven muchos regalos. **_

_**Feliz Año del Perro también que llevamos 10 años con el manga, esperemos que este año conozcamos el final (T.T como va lacosa, tendre que vender hasta el alma para poder comprar todos los tomos u.u) **_

_**Cuídense **_

_**Besos**_

_**Verito.S **_


	2. El Guardían y La Protectora

Declaración de derechos de autor: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday y Sunrise TV. Si fuese mió ¿creen que Inuyasha seguiría con el cuento Kagome o Kikyo?

- Pensamientos- 

_-_diálogo.

**_notas de la autora_**

notas

_**El Guardián. **_

_Capítulo Primero: El Guardián y La Protectora._

_Por: **Verito.S **_

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

**- B**uenos días- transmitió la radio- jóvenes estudiantes, esperamos que disfruten de este hermoso día en Tokio---

_¿Hermoso día? – _pensó con sarcasmo mientras apagaba el aparato.

Inuyasha Inoue, 25 años, ojos dorados o azules oscuro según la ocasión, cabello largo, negro azulado oscuro la mayor parte del tiempo, en buena forma física**_ ustedes saben como es físicamente, no se como explicarlo… ¿les parece bien: de contextura ideal?_** No creía que fuese un hermoso día. Para él, el día no podía ser más horrible. Tenía que juntarse con la nueva protectora (_que seguramente no es más que una estúpida perra), _lo que conllevaba a ver a su 'querido hermano'. Con la suerte que tenía últimamente, seguro veía a la madre el_ perro pederasta (que me odia)_y a su 'adorado padre'.

Todavía refunfuñando, se alisto para salir , como ameritaba la 'agradable ocasión' un traje formal negro, camisa negra y corbata de seda roja, se ato su negra cabellera en una coleta alta, se puso loción y se afeito la barba de ayer. **_ si supiese dibujar, les haría una imagen detallada de lo bien que se ve (al menos en mi mente se ve divino), lastima que no sepa ¿verdad? n.n _**. Ya listo, tomo las llaves del auto, una de las pocas cosas regaladas por su padre, al cumplir los 21 , y salio del departamento ubicado en el centro de Tokio.

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

Inuyasha estacionaba su Mazda 3 Negro cuando vio a una joven de pelo negro azulado con aspecto de estar llorando sentarse en la bancas del pequeño parque enfrente del lugar de reunión.

_¿Kikyo, no, no puede ser Kikyo, esta chica ha de ser la nueva Protectora, a este lugar solo se entra con poderes sobre naturales.- _pensó mientras se acercaba a la joven mujer.

Si hay algo en el mundo que ponía mal a Inuyasha era ver una mujer llorando, algo en su interior le hacía comportarse amable con la persona que lloraba. Él suponía era por que en su infancia su madre siempre estaba llorando por la culpa del mal nacido de su padre.

Disculpe- le dijo con su mejor sonrisa y el tono más amable que tenía- ¿se encuentra usted bien?

uh?- dijo levantando el rostro, reparando en el joven que tenía frente a ella por primera vez, de inmediato se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento, ¿Por qué se ponía a llorar en medio de una plaza, Por qué tenía que ser tan despistada, ahora quedaría como una tonta frente a _tan guapo hombre_, ejem, ante este joven –la verdad no, pero no se preocupe, no debería perder el tiempo conmigo , Señor - le dijo sonriendo a pesar de su tristeza- gracias por preguntar.

No hay de que… - dijo viendo como se levantaba y se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel- emmm, disculpe- le dijo antes de que se marchase.

Si?

¿De casualidad es usted la nueva Protectora?- le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

Eh?- dijo nerviosa- _¿qué hago! Inoue-san me dijo que había gente interesada en la perla, pero no me dijo que hacer si preguntaban… ¿será confiable este joven?-_ ¿Por… Por qué pregunta?

No se ponga nerviosa, no le haré daño señorita. Pero déjeme decirle que ha cometido un error al ponerse nerviosa, me ha confirmado mis sospechas, recuerde, si no esta segura de decir la verdad, mienta, hágase la desentendida- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- respondiendo su pregunta, pregunto por que su trabajo esta fuertemente relacionado con el mío – hizo una pausa y miro el reloj de su muñeca- creo que es hora de que entremos, seguro tienen ordenes que darnos- dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada principal.

Ehh Sí- dijo mientras seguía al joven de cabellera negra al edificio.

Era enorme, uno de los más grandes de Japón. En la recepción ponía: Sengoku Coporation en enormes letras plateadas. Cuando entraron Kagome vio a lo que parecía un duende regordete, pero supuso que aun no veía bien por haber estado llorando.

Inuyasha-sama, Inuyasha-sama! - dijo un anciano pequeñito- venga por aquí por favor, y usted también, Higurashi Kagome –sama- llamó desde el pasillo continuo a recepción a los jóvenes.

_¿Mioga-jiji?-_ pensó el muchacho- _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

_Con que se llama Inuyasha… que nombre mas curioso- _pensó la peli-negra mientras se dirigía hacia el anciano.

Que bueno que están aquí- dijo con una sonrisa- mucho gusto Kagome-sama- dijo con una reverencia- yo soy Mioga Yusui **Vale, no es un apellido, pero no soy original**, hombre de confianza del señor Inutashio Inoue.- hizo una pausa para recordar que tenia que hacer, la edad ….- Síganme por favor, tienen que hablar con Sesshomaru-sama sobre la joya- termina guiándolos por lo que Kagome juraba que era una pared.

Caminaron por el singular pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas grandes de madera, con manijas sofisticadas y muy elegantes, las cuales fueron abiertas desde el interior por el mayor de los hermanos Inoue, haciendo un ademán para que pasarán, cerro las puertas nuevamente.

La estancia era una sala circular, con una gran ventana que daba hacia la ciudad, Kagome se preguntó como era posible ver tan lato si no habían subido escaleras. Había tres sillones grandes, uno de tela blanca, los otros dos eran negros y de cuero. En el centro, estaba una mesa circular de vidrio. En los lados de las ventanas había unas plantas altar y largas. Las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de pintores famosos. Una muy bonita sala según la joven.

Kagome-san, me alegra que allá podido venir en cuanto la llame, se que fue muy precipitado- dijo mientras le ofrecía asiento en el sillón blanco. luego dejando de lado la mirada y sonrisa cortes, se dirigió a su hermano- Inuyasha, ¿has tenido la decencia de presentarte?- preguntó sentándose en uno de los negros.

No, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la señorita Protectora- respondió, mejor dicho, mintió, de manera desafiante- _Pero quien se cree éste imbécil, no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada, Keh, ya verá- _Pensó con odio mientras se sentaba en el sofá en frente de Kagome.

Entonces yo lo haré- pareció notar algo singular en la habitación- Mioga-jiji, puede retirarse- dijo al pequeño señor que estaba en la puerta, después de que se fue del lugar prosiguió- Kagome-san, éste es Inuyasha Inoue, mi- hizo un gesto despectivo- hermano menor, su Guardián, después le daré los detalles. – se dirigió a su "hermanito" – Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi-san es la Protectora, ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

Un gusto Inoue-san- dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia la por ahora dueña de la Shikon no tama

Lo mismo digo- respondió de igual manera el Hanyou.

Ahora los dejaré, tengo que atender un asunto urgente. Inuyasha- dijo mirando fríamente a su hermano- tendrás que explicarle el trabajo a Kagome-san, en la nevera hay comida, son las 4:45 de la tarde. Volveré a las 6 en punto para darte los nuevos detalles- dijo mientras salía de la habitación- nos vemos, Kagome-san.

Adiós- se limito a decir la sorprendida joven-_¿me dejará aquí con este desconocido? ¿él me explicara todo este enredo?. _

Seguro que no entiendes nada ¿verdad?- le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

No, la verdad es que no- dijo sonrojada

Bueno, espérame un segundo, voy a ver si esta- dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a un armario de limpieza- debe de estar aquí, estoy seguro- decía mientras revolvía las cosas- Aquí esta!- exclamo alegremente – mientras sacaba un pizarrón y algunas tizas- lamento no tener algo más moderno, como un Power Point, pero no creo que el Perro Pede—Sesshomaru tenga aquí.

No hay problema, con tal de que me aclare todo esto.

Me puedes tutear, esperemos que así sea, a las otras no les ha ido muy bien

Tú también me puedes tutear – dijo sonriendo **Verán, en Japón, es suma cercanía Tutearse, ya poner el chan es demasiado, pero estos dos no respetan las reglas, lo hacen a la primera **

Bueno- dijo poniendo la pizarra y escribiendo "Shikon no tama" 四魂の玉 , el Kanji de "Humano" 人間的 y "Demonio" 妖怪 – La Shikon no tama o Perla de las cuatro almas fue creada hace más de un milenio por la reconocida miko Midoriko, La perla cuenta con grandes poderes, que pueden ser utilizados tanto para bien como para mal ¿Entiendes?

Mucho Sensei- dijo como una niña pequeña.

Muy bien- dijo sonriendo- Los Demonios y los Humanos- dijo señalando los Kanji "ningentekina**" **(Humano) y "Youkai" (Demonio)- querían tener el poder de la dichosa perla, pero no querían mas guerras , si, eso fue bastante extraño, así que crearon Consejo de la Shikon no Tama – explico mientras escribía las siglas: CSNT- para decidir que hacer, y describieron unas anotaciones de Midoriko en unos pergaminos, los cuales informaban que se necesitaba de una "Protectora" o " Cuidadora" de la perla, para purificarla y administrar su poder, es decir, ayudar a los que necesitaban convertirse de algo a otro, sea lo que sea y sus poderes curativos entre otros. Se informo en todos los templos que las sacerdotisas debían ir al castillo del Consejo, eso fue 1 o 2 siglos después de la creación de la perla, por suerte Midoriko escrito las cualidades necesarias de dicha miko, asi que solo tenían que ponerlas a prueba para saber si las poseían o no. ¿Me sigues? – le preguntó

Hai- dijo mientras anotaba en un cuaderno que tenia en la cartera- " que tierno se ve enseñando"- pensó sonrojada

Pero surgió un problema- dijo señalando la palabra "rebeldes"- habían grupos, tanto en los Youkai como en los Ningentekina, que no aceptaban al consejo, eran los anticuados que creían en la destrucción de los otros, que querían tener la perla en su poder, así que se opusieron al consejo, sobretodo a la protectora, durante más de un siglo no cesaron los atentados hacía ella (si, ella, vivían mucho y se mantenían en su juventud), la protectora regente, así que uno de los directivos del consejo, mi abuelo- dijo con una mueca- **Ikkaki** Inoue, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que existiera un "Guardián" que velara por la seguridad de la protectora, para evitar problemas, tenia que ser un Hanyou (medio demonio), que era rechazado por ambas partes, así no estaría de parte de ninguno, claro, se le pagaba muy bien, por que ninguno de nosotros gusta de servir a esos bastardos- dijo con enojo- lo siento, me desvié.

No hay problema, entonces, tú deber es protegerme?

Así es

Y te pagan por ello?

Lamentablemente no- dijo con enojo- tengo la mala suerte de ser hijo de uno de los del consejo, soy utilizado por mi padre para quedar bien ante los poderosos, como soy un Hanyou- dijo con odio.- claro, mi hermano recibe un suculento suelo y yo tengo que trabajar en lo que sea para poder mantenerme.

Lo siento, creo que soy responsable- dijo acongojada

No te preocupes, es culpa de mi padre, porque según las leyes del consejo, me han de pagar por mis servicios, pero me vengare.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Quieres comer algo, ya van a ser las 5:30.

Bueno, ¿Por qué no?- dijo sonriendo

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

Habían pasado una hora conversando sobre sus vidas, Inuyasha le termino de explicar todo, incluyendo el hecho que pasarían lo que les quedaba de vida juntos. Estaban hablando de la universidad cuando entro el mayor de los hermanos Inoue.

Veo que le has explicado todo a Kagome-san- dijo Sesshomaru al entrar y ver la pizarra llena de garabatos.

Sí, estaba más que confundida- dijo molesto- se puede saber donde estabas, son las 6:30, te has demorado y tu eres muy puntual- le pregunto de mala manera

Sí, he arreglado las cosas, se muraran juntos- dijo dejando su maletin en el sofa.

**¡¿NOSOTROS QUÉ!-**

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

**Fin del capítulo primero.**

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

_**Holas!**_

_**Lamento la demora u.u **_

**_No fue con intención _**

_**Espero que les guste el cap**_

_**Decidí cambiar de Romance /Drama a Romance/ Humor.. es que se me ocurrieron unas cosas muy graciosas **_

**_Aviso que la próxima vez responderé por "reply" asi que si dejan reviwes traten de hacerlo con su cuenta. _**

_**En serio lamento la demora T.T**_

**_skaevan_**_**** T.T siempre dejandome reviwes ., muchas gracias , aquí esta, perdón por la demora, Besos y abrazos amiga! _

**_Minue_**_me gusto mucho tu reviwe XD, jo, cuéntame tu vida no mas, entiendo eso de no ver inuyasha T.T io me kede en el cap 55 casi un año. Pobresita tu, mis condolencias. Como sabes que no tendrá sexo jeje, puede hacerlo con el guardián jojo, pero eso es mas adentradas en la historia Besos y abrazos cuídate! _

**_serena tsukino chiba_**_ese es el espiritu, claro que tendra lemon n.n, Me encanto tu nombre T.T que tiempo aquellos de las Sailor Moon, Cuídate, Besos y Abrazos _

**_Mary93_**_Muchas gracias, aki ta la continuación cuídate, besos! _

**_Dakota Ikeda_**_ Me demore pero aki esta, garcias por lees amiga mocha, si te deje reviwe. Cuídate, besos y abrazos! _

**_AkikoSamaN_**_No keria obligarte a leer u.u, este cap es para ti, pero no tiene dedicatoria U.U, me esforcé para tenerlo hoy, que conste, por tu cumple muchas felicidades. Te mando la direccion por mail ia ia se feliz. Besos y abrazos amiga, te kero un monton!. _

_**Caroki-chan: **Muchas gracias amiga, si eres otaku ¬¬. Toy apurada asi que chaooo XD cuidate besos y abrazos, _

_**Punxy: **jeje, a ti si te peudo obligar a leer mis fics que weno que te gusto, muchos besos y abrazos kiss! _

_**U.U me senti mal, de los 8 reviwes, 5 eran de mis amigas ( que conste, 3 se metieron solitas) **_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Verito.S **_


	3. Problemas de Convivencia

Declaración de derechos de autor: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday y Sunrise TV.

_Pensamientos_-

-Diálogo-

**Notas de la Autora **

_**El Guardián. **_

_Capítulo Segundo: Problemas de Convivencia. _

_Por: **Verito.S **_

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

¡Ése maldito pederasta!-gritó el muchacho golpeando la pared de su nuevo departamento, ubicado en una de las más prestigiosas zonas de Tokio, dejando una 'pequeña' grieta en ella.

Piensa positivamente, ahora tendrás un 'suculento sueldo' y una departamento de las mil maravillas – dijo intentando animarlo la joven Higurashi sentada tomando tranquilamente té, como si la situación fuese lo más normal del mundo.

¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! Te acaban de meter en una casa con un completo desconocido, sin siquiera preguntarte ¿Cómo sabes que no voy a violarte mientras duermes o que no voy a robarte?- exclamo con enojo desde la pared, mirando acusadoramente.

Si no lo estaba, ahora lo estoy, si quisieras violarme o robarme no me lo habrías advertido ¿no crees?, sinceramente no me quejo, estoy a solo 5 minutos de la universidad!, podré levantarme todos los días a las 8- dijo con una alegría casi infantil- ¿sabes lo lejos que vive mi familia? A 1 hora y media! Sin contar que el bus pasa cada 30 minutos y si lo pierdes tienes que ir caminando hasta el metro que queda a otros 20 minutos, me tengo que levantar a las 6 en punto todos los días- hizo un mohín de tristeza- siendo que entro a las 8:30 a la Universidad.

No puedo creer que te alegres por eso, eres realmente infantil- comentó molestándose aún mas por la falta de apoyo.

Oh! Vamos! No será tan malo- sonrió alegremente- nee, Inuyasha, ¿Por qué le dices 'perro pederasta' a Sesshomaru-san? – consultó para cambiar de tema y satisfacer su curiosidad.

Tsk, porque lo es, ese infeliz se caso con una chica 2000 años menos que él, como si eso no fuera poco, prácticamente la crió- respondió divertido.

Ya veo, no puedo negar que estoy sorprendida, parecía un hombre tan serio!- suspiró- supongo que no hay hombres decentes en este mundo.

¿Acaso yo no soy decente?-inquirió ofendido el joven.

Mmm- hizo un breve chequeo general- sí, estas bien, pero no eres… cómo decirlo?... distinguido, eres imponente, no lo negaré, pero no tienes esa distinción.

Kami-sama! Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes cuántas mujeres matarían por estar conmigo?

Montones, por supuesto- dijo sensualmente- con ese físico… no es que este ciega para no ver que eres divino y apetecible, pero hay que pensar a futuro, querido, hace menos de 5 horas no tenias un sueldo respetable ni una propiedad decente, puedes agregarme a la lista que matarían por quedarme a dormir en tu casa… repetidas veces, pero no en la de casamiento- respondió a la retórica pregunta con una voz divertida y sensual- no tienes esa distinción que caracteriza a tu hermano, al menos no ahora.

Kagome, eres de lo mas divertida-comentó caminando hacia ella- es una pena que no puedas tener relaciones pasionales, querida- le susurró sensualmente al pasar a su lado.

_Sí… una lastima- _dijo su-yo-interno suspirando.

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

-' Kimi wa a Piece of Love Pazuru no kakera Kokoro ni kakushite 'ru

Itsu made mo hajimaranai rabu songu ga utaenai

A Piece of Love Sabishigari-ya de sunao ni mo narenakute

Surechigai kizutsuite tsuyogaru hodo itoshikute naite 'ru' – a las 7:30 AM en un lujoso departamento en el centro de Tokio una joven cantaba a todo pulmón una de sus canciones preferidas…

_Uh? Se me hace conocida esa canción- _pensó más dormido que despierto el 'hombre' de la casa.

Ki ga tsukeba gin no nami wa orenji ni

Kimi no ashimoto ni todokanaku natta

Ima da Kiss wo sezu mushiro chikazuku naru

Hohoemi ni fureta...'- y seguía cantando…

0

KAGOMEEEEE! ¿Puedes hacer el favor de callarte? – gritó el ahora más despierto que dormido hombre de la casa.

¿Tienes algún problema? Sesshomaru-san me ha dicho que este como en MI casa, y yo en mi casa canto lo que yo quiero a la hora que YO QUIERO- le espetó parando de cantar mientras salía furiosa de la ducha con solo una toalla cubriéndola.

No tienes consideración verdad? Tengo que trabajar toda la noche y yo quería…- lo que fuese que quisiera este muchacho la chica nunca lo supo, al entrar furiosa a su habitación para replicarle ambos notaron dos cosas curiosas: la primera: ambos tenían unos cuerpos en EXTREMO bien formados, la segunda: Un bóxer y una toalla que parece ser de mano dejan poco a la imaginación.

Eh… lamento haberte importunado, fue una desconsideración de mi parte molestarte tan temprano- se disculpó completamente sonrojada antes de huir a vestirse.

No hay problema – susurró volviendo a dormir (o intentarlo… esa toalla realmente cubría muy poco).

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

**Hola!! XD lamento los 10 meses de demora u.uU soy un asco, lo sé, pero si les sirve de consuelo, leo fics que no actualizan del 04' **

**Lo bueno es que los reviews ya estan con su debida respuesta hace siglos. **

**Uno de los capítulos más cortos que he hecho en mi vida, pero serán compensados! Actualizaré más seguido P así que no se desmayen si ven otro cap esta semana yo creo que lo haré**

**Es básicamente una pequeña muestra de lo que será la conviviencia de estos chicos, además de sus buenas subidas de hormonas gastaran montones de litros de agua fría P**

**Sobre el Fic: lo pensé y la actual vida de Kag es la que hubiese llegado a tener sin conocer a Inu. **

**Los otros personajillos aparecerán como en aquél cap que no recuerdo el nº cuando Kag cree que todo es un sueño. **

**La canción se llama A piece of Love, no recuerdo exactamente que opening es, pero es de Ranma ½ **

**La traducción del fragmento que canta Kag. **

**Tú eres un fragmento de amor, una pieza de un puzzle escondido en mi corazón. **

**La canción de amor que jamás será cantada**

**Un fragmento de amor, tu soledad no te deja estar. **

**Tú me engañaste, Estoy tan herido, lloro cuando la guardo/protejo . la pieza de amor se entiende **

**Si lo has notado, las olas plateadas se vuelven naranjas**

**Tus pasos no dejan rastro. **

**Tú me engañaste sin haberme besado aún **

**Me tocaste con una sonrisa. **

**Cuídense!!**

**T.T Estudien u.uU periodo de Exámenes internacional**

**KISU KISU**

**JA NE!**

**Verito.S **


	4. Valor, Amistas, Conocimiento y Amor

Declaración de derechos de autor: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday y Sunrise TV.

_Pensamientos_-

-Diálogo-

**Notas de la Autora **

_**El Guardián. **_

_Capítulo Tercero: Valor, Amistad, Conocimiento y Amor _

_Por: **Verito.S **_

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

A Inuyasha no les molestaba trabajar, jamás lo reconocería, pero prefería tener una vida de mediano sacrificio donde no todo se lo regalasen, estar todo el día haciendo nada era prácticamente un crimen.

"_El tiempo es oro" _le habían dicho hace tiempo. Y él nunca derrocharía oro.

Pero entre cuidar a la 'adorable Kagome-sama', como solía decir su hermano, era a sus ojos casi lo mismo que no hacer nada. Estaba considerando seriamente conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para hacer algo durante el día. La chica era --- tan 'sana' a falta de otro adjetivo: comía sano, vivía sano, ¡Era sanísima!!...

Al menos eso creía él,

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

¡Yuka-chan!- gritó Kagome esa mañana al entrar en la sala de la Universidad – Eri-chan, Ayumi-chan!

¡Hola Kagome-chan!- dijeron las tres a coro sonriendo a su amiga.

¿Por qué estas tan feliz hoy Kagome-chan?- pregunto la chica de ondulados cabellos **Los que no recuerden, Ayumi**

Pues porque me he cambiado de casa- comentó feliz.

¿Sí? Por eso has llegado antes hoy… - reflexiono Eri a lo que sus amigas asintieron.

Síp, me he cambiado de casa, es parte de mi nuevo trabajo.

¿Trabajo?, pero Kagome-chan, tú no querías trabajar hasta que tuvieras la licenciatura.

Ha sido de casualidad- respondió antes de que la clase de Historia Japonesa comenzara.

_¡Estuvo cerca!, olvide que no podía contarle a nadie de esto, es una pena… ¿a quién le contaré mis cosas ahora?-_se preguntó con tristeza.

¡Hola! ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- le preguntó una linda chica de cabello largo castaño señalando el asiento vacío al lado de Kagome.

Claro! Perdona- dijo moviendo su bolso del lugar- Mucho gusto, soy Kagome- saludo asiendo una pequeña inclinación.

Sango- respondió sonriendo y haciendo el mismo gesto- el gusto es mío.

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

Un joven de curioso aspecto entro a la nueva casa de Inuyasha, tenía el cabello con una pequeña coleta, argollas en las orejas y vestía un pantalón negro y una polera blanca con diseños azules y violetas en el estampado. Un joven muy apuesto además.

Inuyasha-chan- dijo con voz melosa al ver a su querido amigo.

¿Qué quieres Miroku-chan?- espetó de mala manera y poniendo un énfasis sarcástico al 'chan'.

¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo que viene llegando de su viaje espiritual?- preguntó con un deje de dramatismo.

¿Viaje espiritual?, no me hagas reír Miroku, eres el peor monje del monasterio! Es cosa de ver tus ropas, dudo mucho que los viajes espirituales serán ir de fiesta a Tailandia, India y China, tomar cada tipo de bebida alcohólica que pilles y cambiando de compañera cada noche-

¡Cómo osas a decir eso de mí! Yo jamás cambiaría de compañera cada noche! Tú sabes que sólo voy con Sango-chan - se defendió orgulloso.

Y para qué es esa maleta? No has pasado por tu casa aún?- le preguntó curioso

¿Para qué crees tú?- consultó con aquella mirada maliciosa que tanto conocía.

Oh! No! ¡No puedes!, Ve a casa de tu casa o a la de Sango, esta casa ni siquiera es mía, es de la nueva Protectora y yo sólo trabajo aquí, y como es mi trabajo cuidar a la chica, no puedo permitir que un pervertido como tú este cerca de ella- le respondió mientras lo sacaba de la casa.

Malo- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos- Sango-chan está estudiando ahora y es muy aburrido estar sin ella- dijo con pena- y es nuestro destino estar juntos! No se puede ir contra eso Inuyasha

No digas estupideces, es sólo un tecnicismo, no estamos destinados a estar junto--- antes de terminar la frase un adorable niño con cabello anaranjado entro seguido de Sango y Kagome, la última miraba al Hanyou con desconcertación .

¡Inuyasha-oniichan!- dijo el niño corriendo a abrazar al susodicho- ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Hola Shippo- saludo acariciándole la cabeza al pequeño- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba buscando a Miroku-Oniichan cuando vi a Sango-oneechan caminando con aquella señorita, cuando le pregunte por Miroku-oniichan e Inuyasha-oniichan Kagome-oneechan dijo que te conocía y nos trajo hasta aquí- respondió feliz y señalo a la pelinegra- ¿Eres la nueva Protectora?

Sí, lo soy, ahora.. ¿Me pueden decir que relación hay entre ustedes? – inquirió aún desconcertada.

Yo se lo explico Kagome-san- Miroku se le acerco con galantería- Yo soy Miroku Houshi (no es mi verdadero apellido, pero es el que nos ponen en el monasterio)amigo de la infancia de Inuyasha, aquella señorita es Sango Taiji mi novia y amiga de Inuyasha y el pequeño es Shippo Kitsuma algo así como nuestro hermano menor.

Y que decían sobre su destino?

Pues que tenemos que estar juntos- respondió con un sonrisa maliciosa- es nuestro deber acompañar a la protectora ¿No es así Inuyasha? Viviremos todos juntos en este lindo departamento.

_¿Por qué a mi? ¿Quién mas se vendrá a vivir a mi casa?, Espero que Kagome sea sensata y diga que no puede… _

Pero para desgracia de Inuyasha, Kagome había heredado gran parte del carácter de su madre y era DEMACIADO relajada para algunas cosas.

¿Por qué no? Si así tiene que ser, que así sea- acepto sonriendo.

Lo último que Inuyasha penso aquel día fue que ya no necesitaba un trabajo de medio tiempo, su tranquila vida había terminado en el momento que el Monje entro a su casa…

¡¡¡¡¿Por qué YO?!!!!

∙**∙∙∙∙∙**

_**Holas!!**_

**_Me quiero disculpar por como se ve el fic en el ff xx desagradable a la vista nee? Pero no se xq se sube asi1! T.T yo jamás pondría algo tan desforme en Internet._**

_**U.U creo que ha estas alturasdespués de casi un año sin actualizar que les diga que mi pc murió no es una gran escusa… **_

_**Lamentablemente para mi, que estaba lista y dispuesta a escribir si lo fue xx **_

**_Feliiiz Navidad y Feliiiz Año Nuevo nn que todos sus deseos se cumplan._**

_**Explicaciones: Shippo se lleva medianamente bien con Inuyasha de momento porque hace siglos que no se ven. **_

_**El sufijo Oniichan y Oneechan además de ser hermano y hermana es como "señor" o "Señorita" y Shippo los utiliza para referirse a todos ellos al ser menor. **_

_**El título va por los 4 elementos de la SHikon no Tama eso ya lo saben verdad? **_

_**Peronen los apellidos xx **_

_**Estan dando Inuyasha u.uU lo veo ya voy por la 10ª vez.. en ETC.TV y a las… XD después de Ranma ½ en el CN. **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer!! **_

_**Cuídense**_

**_Verito.S_**


	5. Hongos de la Edad

Declaración de derechos de autor: Inuyasha y la idea de los hongos de la edad es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday y Sunrise TV.

_Pensamientos_-

-Diálogo-

**Notas de la Autora **

**¡Aviso!:Este cap tiene insinuación de Sesshomaru/Rin, si a alguien no le gusta no lo toma en cuenta, no hay ninguna escena, al igual que con Sango& Miroku, si alguna quiere Sesshomaru/Kagura o Rin/Kohaku (o lo que sea)me deja un review y le pondré algo u.u sigue siendo principalmente Inu/Kag P**

_**El Guardián. **_

_Capítulo Cuarto: Hongos de la Edad._

_Por: **Verito.S **_

Kagome creía haber perdido la capacidad de asombro, creía. Sicológicamente no estaba preparada para entender como aquella adorable nenita entre 4 y 5 años era la esposa de Sesshomaru-san, era... inverosímil, al fin entendió lo de 'perro pederasta'.

Todo se remontaba a unas horas antes...

El sol brillaba, los pájaros trinaban, era una linda mañana de domingo. ¿A quién no le gusta despertar así? Pues a ciertos muchachos de Tokio les molestaba particularmente que fuera 'una linda mañana', después de una pésima noche escuchando la pelea de la adorable parejita, para luego escuchar la reconciliación de la misma no era el mejor panorama de un sábado por la noche. No fuera nada despertar, lamentablemente uno no puede golpearse sin dañarse a sí mismo, pero que te despierten... oh, eso es otra cosa. Para cuando el tercer timbrazo se escucho dos adorables jóvenes no tuvieron mas remedio que salir de aquel placentero lugar llamado cama e ir a abrir, ambos pensaron sabiamente que la parejita no se iba a dignar aparecer hasta bien pasada la mañana y era cruel despertar al pequeño Shippo, y por cortesía, descartaron al cuarto acompañante de la casa (además de ellos mismo). Así que para cuando Kagome e Inuyasha abrieron la puerta con una mirada de muerte y una peligrosa aura maligna saliendo no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro, simplemente gritaron al energúmeno que se atrevía a sacarlos del mundo de Morfeo un sencillo y que empezaba a volverse muy utilizado por ellos 'QUÉ?'.

Sesshomaru no le tenía miedo a muchas cosas (por no decir nada), pero su sentido común le decía que se diera media vuelta, correr a su auto y no comunicarse con los dueños de casa en unos días. Pero él no le tenía miedo a nada y tragando saliva saludó, como la etiqueta exigía, cortésmente.

Kagome-san, hermanito, perdonen la hora, pero ha ocurrido un 'pequeño' accidente y necesito de su ayuda.

Dándose cuenta de la presencia de la otra persona, se miraron sorprendidos, se saludaron con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y volvieron a mirar amenazadoramente al apuesto peli-plateado.

Hermanito mayor -comenzó el chico burlonamente para lo de hermanito - tienes tres segundos para decirnos tu problema y en que quieres que te ayudemos, mas vale que sea algo realmente importante.

Rin, linda, ven-llamó hacia atrás, apareciendo una adorable niñita de pelo café oscuro y ojos cafés con un vestido amarillo de puntitos blancos- éste es mi problema-declaró agotado.

No sabía que Sesshomaru-san tenía una hija, pero sigo sin ver el problema- comentó cada vez más molesta la peli-azul

No es la hija de Sesshomaru, es su esposa con unos siglos menos, je, aunque no tantos como para que deje de ser una niña para el pederasta éste- aclaró Inuyasha sonriendo maliciosamente- veo que te aburriste de las formas femeninas y te decidiste por las infantas eh?

No seas estúpido, animal, se comió un hongo de la edad y por eso la ves tan pequeña.

Sigo sin ver el problema, no parece ser una molestia-estaba a punto de matarlo ahí mismo.

Bueno... cómo decirlo...- El ahora peli-negro agradecía a todos los Dioses por ver a su 'hermanito' sonrojado, nunca antes había deseado una cámara como ahora- Inuyasha, tú puedes darte cuenta en el 'estado' en que está, no sería nada si recordase la edad que tiene, pero volvió a la 'tierna Infancia', además tengo que preparar una importante reunión para mañana y no puedo con ella así.

Sesshomaru-sama-Rin jaló tiernamente la chaqueta de su marido- ¿Ya te tienes que ir?- consultó dulcemente.

¿Ves lo que te digo?, Tienen que ayudarme

¿Ayudarte?-Él sabía que todo su sufrimiento iba a ser recomenzado, al fin, ¡¡al fin iba a poder vengarse!!, no creía que pudiera existir una felicidad así-Estás loco, ¿Por qué habríamos de ayudarte?, que seas un depravado sexual no es nuestra culpa, sin contar que nos mandaste a vivir juntos sin preguntar, nos enviaste a dos ninfomanos histéricos y a un niño precoz, nos despertaste a las 6 de la mañana un DO-MIN-GO, dime, ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte Sesshomaru-los Dioses de verdad le querían, si fuese mas emotivo, saltaría de alegría.

El dueño de Tenseiga buscó la mirada de aprobación de Kagome, pero ella parecía coincidir con lo dicho por su Guardián, No había sido precisamente un sol con ellos.

Piénselo así, si me ayudan puedo sacar a los ninfomanos y el niño precoz de su apartamento y darles una semana de vacaciones, yo me arreglo para excusarlos- medidas desesperadas para situaciones desesperadas decía su padre.

Está bien-Inuyasha considero matar a la Protectora, contra todo lo jurado- te ayudaremos, di específicamente lo que quieres para que podamos largarnos a dormir de una buena vez.

Necesito que la cuiden hasta que encuentre una solución, tengo que ir a una reunión mañana y estaré muy ocupado hoy terminando los detalles, pero les prometo que no cuidaran de ella más de cuatro días- tomo un bolso grande que Kagome identifico como Prada y se lo entrego a Inuyasha- aquí hay algo de ropa que corrí a comprarle en la mañana-inclinándose para hablar con la niña comenzó con un tono muy diferente, se atrevían hasta decir que dulce- Rin, Inuyasha y Kagome-san te cuidaran hasta que yo vuelva ¿Está bien?

Sí Sesshomaru-sama, me quedaré con Inuyasha-oniichan y Kagome-oneechan mientras va a la reunión-sonrío dulcemente- seré muy buena, lo prometo-juró alzando la mano.

Así me gusta-dijo sonriendo de lado y dándose media vuelta se despidió con la mano.

Momentos más tarde, después de tomar una buena taza de café y mucho más lucida , la chica reflexiono todo lo sucedido y se odio mentalmente, ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir con una niña de 5 años probablemente muy energética?, deseo que la pereza le ganara y haber seguido durmiendo, al menos la ahora pequeña

Rin dormía placidamente en el cómodo sillón de su departamento.

Inuyasha, lo siento mucho-dijo apenada agachando la cabeza.

Lo hecho, hecho está, no nos queda otra que cuidar de Rin

A todo esto,¿Qué son los hongos de la edad?

Pues, simplemente son unos hongos que... mmm te hacen tener otra edad físicamente y a veces mentalmente, depende del tamaño del hongo, en el caso de Rin ella ha de haber consumido uno pequeño, de 4 o 5 cm- explicó el joven pensativo.

¿y qué edad tenía exactamente Rin-chan?

no lo recuerdo la verdad, pero es bastante menor que sesshomaru, podría ser su hija.

¿La conocías de pequeña?

Muy poco, las veces que la veía era así, llamaba a Sesshomaru y a Jaken todo el tiempo, también tenía una relación de amistad con Kohaku, el hermano de Sango.

Ya veo... todos se conocen de hace mucho tiempo, han de ser muy cercanos.

No creas, yo creo que Miroku y Sango vinieron porque de su otro apartamento los expulsaron por ruidosos- comentó divertido a lo que la oji-azul ríó- bien Protectora-chan tenemos que alimentar a la nena cuando se despierte ¿Qué delicia culinaria prepararemos hoy?

No tenemos nada la verdad, ayer arrasaron con la comida- contestó decaída - podríamos levantarlos y hacerlos cocinar- ofreció con malicia.

Creo que Sango no cocina muy bien, Miroku tampoco es un prodigio y Shippo vive de la comida ajena, no queda otra que comer el buen ramen instantáneo- sugirió con un deje de esperanza.

Bien, Ramen será, eso nos dará un poco de tiempo para descansar...

Era ya medio día, el ramen estaba servido en su cómodo pote con el par de palitos al lado, los habitantes y la invitada comían placidamente, sin contar el enorme chichón que el monje llevaba en la cabeza y la cara de vergüenza de la exterminadora, bastante tranquilos.

El día siguió bastante tranquilo, Rin resultó ser un niña divina que ayudaba en todo lo que podía, no eran aún las 8 de la tarde cuando un agitado Sesshomaru apareció llamando a la puerta.

¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó un aún molesto Inuyasha

Resulta que encontré un hongo para Rin ¿Me la puedes pasar por favor? - dijo simplemente entrando sin ninguna invitación al lugar.

Sí, sí hombre, no te la vamos a quitar, aquí está- dijo dándole a su esposa en brazos que ya se había dormido - se porto muy bien, se comió toda la comida y ayudo con la casa, siempre me pregunte como terminó contigo... ¿seguro que no tiene el trauma de Electra?- preguntó burlesco.

No seas tarado, por cierto, ¿Recuerdas la reunión de la que te comente?

Vagamente...

Mañana tienes que estar en el edificio con Kagome-san, a las 8:00 am, presentable- avisó pasándole una tarjeta y despidiéndose con la mano apresuradamente, dejando al Guardián sorprendido en el umbral de su puerta.

Kagome- llamó con tristeza

¿Sí?

Ten- dijo suspirando y entregándole la tarjeta.

Oh... no... ¿le hemos hecho algo malo a los dioses?- preguntó apenadamente- ¡Da igual, tendremos esa semana de vacaciones!

Inuyasha se limitó a pensar lo ingenua que era... ¿Vacaciones?, cuando muriera.

Nee. Inuyasha

Dime

¿Por qué Sesshomaru tenía que dejar a Rin con tanta urgencia?

Tú sabes... eso que pasa el día 14...

Sorprendida, la joven muchacha lo miro incrédula- ¿No podía contenerse siquiera?

No vas a querer que te responda

No... no quiero.

_**Holas!**_

_**Kagome en el manga tiene los ojos azules, aunque hace mucho que no veo una imagen a color de inuyasha T.T tanto blanco y negro me va a dejar la vista traumada. **_

**_El trauma de Electra es cuando una mujer se enamora de su padre, o busca la imagen de él en los hombres (algo así como lo de Lolita), usualmente son mayores. _**

_**El día 14 del mes en el siclo de 28 días supuestamente se ovula, pero como dice mi profe de Biologia : en el inexistente siclo de 28 días. **_

_**Me di cuenta de que el apellido Inuzuka es divino para la familia de Inuyasha (se los dejo de regalo para las escritoras) U.U es el apellido de Kiba, de Naruto T.T yo sabía que debería haberla visto en el 2004... bueno será, otro dato XD si a alguna le gusta el Sesshomaru/ Inuyasha (yo leo de todo, pero esa pareja... u.u es algo salida, no lo digo ni por el incesto y el yaoi de cualquier manera, pero no soy prejuiciosa) el hijo se debería llamar Yashamaru (existe o.O) XD ahí tienen unos datos curiosos.**_

**_Lo que quiero lograr con este fic son situaciones de la vida cotidiana, básicamente Inu y Kag se acercan más y más por todas las desgracias que les pasan XD Tienen a Charlie Brown dentro de ellos. z_**

_**¿Qué tienen todos los heroes de manga con el Ramen? les dejo esa pregunta para reflexionar. **_

**_Quiero agradecer especialmente Naunet-inuxkag- - me mató tu mensaje . eres un sol!! _**

_**Eso sería queridas mías. **_

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**Espero tener el próximo cap luego… T.T el 28 entro al colegio.**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**BESOS!**_

_**.·.·.·.Verito.S.·.·.·. **_

_**KazukoRK 3D+VG MRS6 **_


End file.
